Henry's Love Renewed : On Hiatus Writer's Block
by Kittenallie
Summary: A plot revealed to murder Queen Anne, stirs emotions in Henry he thought were long dead.
1. January 1536

{Ludlow Castle - January 1536}

Anne sighed, she was extremely bored at Ludlow Castle but Henry insisted she be moved there the day after Katherine's death. Henry had received such distressing news from Lord Norfolk about a plot against his beloved Anne. He had moved in secret, only sending very trustworthy servants with her. He even recalled her sister to wait on her along with Jane Boleyn and Madge Shelton. All other ladies were screened by Henry himself before allowing them to make the journey to Ludlow. Jane Seymour of course was kept at court, for Henry's own pleasure. All letters to the Queen would go through Henry, to keep any and all bad news from reaching her in her delicate condition. Henry loved her so much, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"Mary, come dance with me sister." Anne begged.

"Your majesty, you must rest now, by the King's orders." Anne pouted, she knew he only did this to protect her and their child but it still led to such boredom.

"Has there been any letters for me?" Just as all letters from court had to be read by Henry first, all before getting to Queen had to go through Mary.

"No your majesty" Jane Parker admired her sister-in-law. She was the reason she and George actually began to see each other as more than an arranged marriage. She had not thought to speak of her news to anyone. She could not handle if she lost the child growing in her belly, and believed if she spoke of it she would be cursed.

{Hampton Court - January 1536}

Henry had ordered a grand tournament and masques to pass the time until he saw his beloved Anne again.

"Lady Jane" Henry smiled at his intended mistress. He had not yet successfully gotten her to come to his bed, but he openly wooed her like a true mistress would be. "Will you grant me your favor?" he asked slyly. She obliged easily tying her ribbon onto his lance.

But within minutes tragedy struck, he was knocked from his horse and severely wounded. Jane ran to him not caring about the gossip around her.

"Anne" he said weakly. Jane was furious. She had spent weeks now with the King while the Queen was away, and he called for the concubine. Charles and George quickly helped move the injured King into the castle. The royal physicians ran to his aid, as Jane just stood there in the back of the room.

"Your majesty, you must lie still." Henry was in pain, he would live. He had to, to see his Anne again. And the son he knew she was carrying. After his wound was dressed the physicians left to talk to Charles and George, detailing all the issues they saw with this terrible accident. Jane knelt by his side, holding his hand.

"Where is my daughter? Where is the Lady Mary?" he called out. Jane smiled, she had not thought so quickly her influence would get the King to bring her back.

"Your majesty, the Lady Mary is still at Hatfield"

"Charles" Henry bellowed.

"Yes your grace."

"Bring Mary here. Make sure she knows it is by order of her King and Queen."

"Yes your majesty." Charles bowed and was about to turn around to leave when Henry spoke again.

"You must tell her that the Queen requested she come to court." Jane smirked, thinking of course the harlot is wanting her to come and sign the oath, but Mary will refuse. "Tell her, Anne does not care about her signing the oath immediately. She just could see I missed my daughter." Henry passed out shortly after Charles left. Jane had stormed out of the room down the hall.

"That bitch" she said has she swung the doors open to the Seymours apartments.

"Jane" Edward chastised her. "What could she have done, she is not even at court." He knew she was talking about Anne. She was always talking about Anne. What Anne wore. How she talked. Who she talked to. What she ate. It was a little on the obsessive side.

"She actually requested that the Princess come to court, and didn't care if she signed the oath."

"When did she do that?"

"I do not know, the King just told that fool Charles Brandon to go get Mary, and that both he and the Queen were not requiring her to sign the oath to return." Jane was sulking now.

"The King loves his wife, Jane. If he wanted his daughter here, no matter what the Queen thought, he would get his way." Thomas added. He was the most level headed of the Seymours. Edward only wanted power, Jane desired the crown, while their father just let Edward pull all the strings. Ever since the rumors he had slept with and sired a child with Edward's first wife.

{Hatfield House - January 1536}

"Lady Shelton, I am here to see the Lady Mary."

"Your Grace..."

"By order of the King and Queen, the Lady Mary is to return to court immediately."

"I will not sign the oath, your grace." Charles sighed, why did she have to be so stubborn. She disobedient.

"Lady Mary, the King has ordered your return to court without requiring you to sign the oath. I must speak to you in private." Mary didn't believe it, the concubine would never allow her to return not on her knees.

"Your father has been injured, and he wants you at court. He loves you, Lady Mary. He wanted me to give you this."

_**My dearest daughter,**_

_** I have never stopped loving you, even through all these years. I miss you and the Queen opened my eyes to my need to show you you have not lost your father.**_

_**Love**_

_**King Henry VIII**_

The note was short, the handwriting shaky since but she knew it was her father's. She just didn't believe that the Queen would ever tell Henry to bring Mary to court. Henry and confided in Charles that he expected Mary to sign the oath, and he knew Anne would want her too but when Anne was sent from court for her protection the Queen was terrified for Mary. He couldn't figure out if he had feared for Mary's life or that she was part of the plot against Anne. He hadn't thought to actually bring her to court, but when he was injured he wanted family. If his wife was to be safe, she would have to remain secretly hidden at Ludlow. Mary and Elizabeth were his only family left. Elizabeth was way too young, her papa injured would scare her. In a split second he made up his mind, he would need Mary by his side.


	2. April 1536

{Whitehall Palace - April 1536}

"Your majesty" Charles was out of breath as he entered his King's chambers. "Lady Mary" he quickly bowed.

"What is it?"

"Lord Norfolk is dead, murdered." Mary never liked Norfolk, she always felt he pushed the King too much. Overstepped his boundaries, but even as much as she despised him she never could condone his murder.

"When did his happen?"

"We are not sure your majesty, I found him this morning in his apartments." George Boleyn explained his father wanted to speak to his uncle and ordered him to go inform Norfolk. Charles and George had searched his apartments looking for something, anything to give a clue why someone would kill him.

"Your majesty, we found some very incriminating evidence in regards to a previous threat." Charles looked over towards Mary, then then to Henry.

"Mary, my pearl, please go back to your apartments and tell no one of what you have heard." Mary wasn't sure why the murder of Norfolk was to be kept secret, but she was sure this other threat was the real issue.

"What did you find, Charles"

"Letters between Cromwell and Edward Seymour. It seems they were conspiring against Queen Anne, to remove her from the throne and replace her with Lady Jane. There is no evidence that she knew any of the plot in these letters." Henry poured over them he saw mentions of causing a scandal to discredit Anne and even a plan to kill her or her child. Norfolk was the one that told him Anne was in danger, but why wouldn't he have given him these letters.  
"I will have their heads on a pike." He declared. Cromwell would be dealt with last, he wanted him to be caught of guard. Henry was now relieved that he had chosen Cranmer as is only confidant on where he secured Anne.

Charles told Henry they knew who killed Norfolk, and asked him what he would to be done with Thomas, John and Jane Seymour because Edward had damned himself with those letters.

{Seymour apartments - Whitehall Palace)

"What the hell happened to you?" John Seymour yelled at Edward.

"Cleaning up a mess." He said nonchalantly. Thomas Seymour looked up from his book to see the doors fling open, standing before him was Charles Brandon and the King's personal guards.

"By order of King Henry VIII, Edward Seymour you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Thomas Howard, Lord Norfolk." Edward just grinned.

"How dare you excuse my brother of such a crime." Jane looked at Charles hatefully.

"Be quiet, woman." Charles was tired of Jane's presumptive nature. She was the King's mistress not the Queen, she had no place to refute an warrant issued by the King himself. "The King has ordered his arrest, madam. Who are to dare question his majesty? Take him to the Tower." John, Thomas and Jane were removed from their own apartments and moved to spare rooms down the hall giving George and Charles time to search for more evidence. They tore the apartment up looking for anything that could be of use.

"Charles, I think I found something his majesty would like to see." He held up a diary, tied closed with a ribbon. It was true Jane could only read and write very little, but it had been clear that her thoughts were a jumbled mess.

{King's chambers}

George had brought the diary along with some more letters found tucked away in the Seymours rooms. John Seymour had been taken to the Tower, Thomas was free to go back to Wolf Hall. It became clear he and Jane knew nothing of the conspiracy.

"Lady Jane."

"Henry, my love. Why is my brother and father in the Tower? I do not understand, they did nothing wrong." Poor Jane could not comprehend what had just transpired.

"Lady Jane, you will address me as Your Majesty. I have read your diary, madam." Jane gasped. Those were her private thoughts.

"From this day, you are banished from my court. You will be sent to Dartford Priory."

"But your majesty, you love me."

"I could never love someone so cold as you." Henry proceeded to read some of her thoughts scribbled in her diary. Most were pure gibberish but there were gems tucked away.

**"I will be Queen of England"**

_"He Loves Me"_

_**"I hate the Queen"**_

Most entries were less than five words, and repeated throughout the years. It had become clear through her brief time in Anne's household she was learning more. She had years written on top of pages, dating back to 1521. It appeared she had fallen in love with the King one fateful day as a young child when she met the King and Queen on a progress. And now she was trying to fulfill her fantasy of become Queen herself.

"But you love me" she sobbed

"I love only the Queen, she is my beloved." Henry stated coldly. Jane was removed from court and Henry planned never to see her again.

{Ludlow Castle}

"Anne, a letter has arrived from Henry." Mary ran to her sister. Anne was now seven months pregnant, and feeling like she was never going to give birth. She quickly read his letter, then held it to her heart. Included was a beautiful necklace that he had shaped into a heart, a beautiful ruby drop from its base.

"He is having us move to Greenwich Castle, he wants me close when our son is born. We are to leave in the morning."

"Is that safe?" Jane asked, her hand on her ever growing stomach. She was only five months but looked as big as Anne. Mary and Anne often teased her she was having twins.

"Henry states Charles Brandon will be there, along with many guards. Nobody is to know we are there, so we should be perfectly safe."

"I miss George" Jane starting to cry.

"You will see him soon." Anne comforted her, she knew that it wouldn't be likely until after her son was born. Henry didn't know who to trust and that included Anne's own family.

"Did he say anything about the Lady Mary?" Mary asked cautiously.

"Only that she is currently at court, he mentioned not if she signed the oath. But in time I hope she comes to accept me as her Queen, but I know now she needs time. And being there with her father may let her see the truth."


	3. June 1536

{Greenwich Palace - June1536}

Court had moved to Greenwich only last week, unbeknownst to all that secluded in the Queen's chambers a very pregnant Anne would soon give birth. Henry was determined to be by her side, after all the conspiracies and intrigues were discovered. Cromwell had yet to be arrested, Henry was wanting to wait until after his son was born. Edward and John were still safely tucked in the Tower, he knew they needed to die but that could wait. It had to, his son and Anne were the only people that matter.

"Father" Mary shook Henry from his thought as he saw his beautiful daughter standing before him. She was holding Elizabeth's tiny hand in hers. They were perfect, his perfect jewels. Mary still refused to sign the oath, and Henry had let the issue drop for now. He finally saw that if he pressured her, she would just act as her mother had those many years. Stubborn.

"How is your leg today?" Mary continued. Henry's injury from that fateful fall had plagued him for months, they physicians swore it would heal in time.

"It is better, my pearl." He picked up little Elizabeth and hugged Mary kissing her on her forehead. "I love you two so very much."

"Your majesty, it is time." Is all Charles said as he entered the room. Henry took Mary's hand in his and whispered. "Please stay with me." She wasn't totally sure what he meant, that is until they reached the Queen's apartments.

"She has been here the whole time?" Mary asked cautiously.

"No, only the last few months when I knew it was safe. Charles do what must be done."

"Yes your majesty" Charles bowed before walking out the door and down the hall.

"Why is mama screaming?" Elizabeth asked her sister.

"Your mother is having a baby today." Mary still didn't like Anne much, but her time at court opened her eyes to how easy one could get caught up in intrigue. Plots happened daily to gain favor or against another. And no matter how much she hated Anne, she could not condone an attempt on her life. Her father let her in on the whole reason Anne was secluded, how Edward Seymour and Thomas Cromwell had plotted to poison his mind against her and even thought of killing her and her unborn child. He hadn't thought of telling her, but when Jane had to be removed from his household the truth came out.

"Your majesty, you may see her now." Mary Boleyn spoke softly. Henry almost sprinted into the room, there was no sign of his injury something he had kept hidden for week that the injury was beginning to heal.

"Henry, I would like you to meet our son." Anne smiled lovingly at him.

"He is very strong, your majesty." Dr Butts informed the King.

Henry took him in his arms, holding him briefly before handing him to Jane Parker-Boleyn. He leaned down and kissed Anne passionately, pulling him to her. He had missed her so much. Jane and Mary Boleyn exchanged confused glances, the King who was so desperate for a son just chose to kiss his wife over marvelling at their prince. Strange.

"Anne, I love you." Henry said as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"Lady Mary, it is so good to see you." Anne finally go to speak. By now Henry was sitting on the bed next to Anne, their son snuggled in his arms. He was making cooing noises at the boy as Elizabeth sat next to her father staring intently at the boy.

"Your majesty, I thank you for your kindness."

"What should we name him?" Anne asked. "Henry?"

"No, I want him to have his own name."

"Mary, do you have any suggestions?" Anne asked sweetly. She wanted to try and make her feel a part of it all. She had been so evil at times when it came to the young girl and her time from court with Jane and Mary made her see how bad she really had gotten.

"I have always liked the name Geoffrey." Mary spoke softly.

"Prince Geoffrey, I love it." Henry boasted.

{Dartford Priory}

"It is almost too much to see." Sister Joyce spoke softly to Sister Maud.

"Has the King or her brother sent any responses to our letters?" Maud asked.

"The King has sent word that he is sending Sir Henry Norris and a young Master Culpepper to escort the Lady from here to her family home."

"My beautiful Prince Edward, the King loves you so very much." Jane sat in her room rocking back in forth holding what appeared to be a child's doll. Ever since she was sent from the King her mind was lost to madness. The Sisters were unclear where she found the doll, but any attempts to remove it from her care created her to break down further as she cried endlessly.

"Lady Mary, how nice of you to come." Joyce sighed, they had not expected her to fall further into madness.

"Lady Jane, I have come to take you to your room." Jane went to pick up her "son" and Maud took the doll from her. Jane was about to protest but Maud explained that the young prince must have his rest and she needed to attend to her duties. The only thing they could ever get her to complete was gardening, by telling her that the King enjoyed seeing her flowers adorning the royal tables during banquets.

{Greenwich Palace}

Charles pushed open the doors to Cromwell's office, but what he saw would scar him for life. Sitting on Cromwell's lap was his own wife, Catherine, kissing Cromwell.

"Catherine" Is all he said before he pulled her off throwing her to the ground. It too five guards to pull him back before he struck her.

"Lord Suffolk." Charles took a deep breath, and looked down at Catherine. "I will deal with you later, madam."

"Master Cromwell, you are hereby ordered to the Tower by his King's own command."

"The King would never..." Cromwell began to protest.

"I advise you to keep your mouth shut Cromwell." Charles ordered the guards to leave him as they took Cromwell away.

"You knew what was planned all along. I listened as you called the Queen such foul names, protecting you because I loved you. You made a fool out of me."

"Charles please."

"Tell me the truth, did you know what they planned to do to the Queen? To Lady Mary?"

"Lady Mary, they never said.." Catherine began to cry, and Charles almost wanted to laugh at her. They had found only plots against Anne, but he knew it would break her if her beloved Princess Mary had been targeted by her lover. She began babbling about all she knew.

"Take the whore to the Tower" Charles spat as he left the room.


	4. July 1536

{Whitehall Palace - July 1536}

The trials of the traitors locked in the Tower had been postponed until the birth of Prince Geoffrey and now another delay as the sweating sickness spread across the country. Anne and the children were safely hidden in her chambers to prevent them from catching it. Mary had been sent to Richmond Palace as a precaution, along with Charles Brandon as her protector and to keep an eye on her.

"Your majesty" Thomas Cranmer rushed into the King's chambers

"What is it, Thomas?" Henry could see something important had happened.

"News from Hever arrived this morning, the Queen's father has died from the sweating sickness." Henry had distanced himself from Thomas Boleyn during Anne's seclusion, he had begun to distrust his actions. He started to see clearer on how he and the late Norfolk pushed Anne, treating her less than her status deemed.

"I will inform Queen Anne myself. Is there any other news?"

"Word arrived from Sir Henry Norris today, Lady Jane has fallen deeper into madness. She believes she is Queen, and carries a doll with her calling him Prince Edward." Henry really didn't care about Jane anymore, but how much she had been lost by her delusions touched him.

"Send word that she shall stay at Dartford Priory until the sweating sickness subsides, then she shall be moved to a secure location. I do not think her brother, Thomas, could handle her delusions on his own."

"Yes your majesty."

As Henry walked down the hall, no longer in pain, for his wound had completely healed he thought of Anne. Anne, sweet Anne, she was the reason for all the good in his life. His strong and handsome little prince, the miraculous healing of his wound, it was all because God truly did bless his love and marriage of Anne. He knew that for a fact. He had felt a tinge of guilt knowing that he had once thought poorly of Anne, only though Norfolk's warning had his eyes been opened. He loved Anne and only Anne. He vowed to never take a mistress again, for he truly believe God punished him the last time by having Anne lose their second child.

{Queen's Chambers}

"Anne, my love." Henry said softly. "Lady Mary, come sit with us." Mary Boleyn had stayed with Anne after Geoffrey's birth and missed her husband and children but knew she would be unable to return home for a bit longer.

"Henry, what ..."

"Your father, he has died sweetheart." Anne clung to Henry as she cried. Mary just stared coldly at nothing. Mary knew she should be sad but she wasn't. Her father had banished her, using Anne to do it. She forgave Anne easily, knowing how father was like but he was a cold-hearted bastard in her eyes.

"Your majesties" Thomas Cranmer entered the room cautiously. Anne was still snuggled up against Henry even though hours had passed since he told her of her father's death.

"Lady Mary, I am sorry to bring you more terrible news."

"Please, no..." Cranmer handed her a letter, it was from Lady Cecily Waters.

_**My dearest Mary,**_

_** With a heavy heart, I write this letter. Just two nights prior, your beloved William died in his sleep only a day after your son Henry passed away. Catherine is strong, and healthy and has been living with me and my husband Edmund.**_

_**Your friend, Cecily**_

Mary broke down, sobbing uncontrollable. Anne looked at her sister, tears still pouring down her face too weak to move. Henry went to Mary pulling her up and carrying her to Anne's bed. They sisters held each other crying, so much death this time. So much pain.

"Papa, why is Auntie Mary and mama so sad?" Elizabeth asked as she came in the room. She had been napping in her chambers attached to the Queen's apartments. Henry picked up his little girl and hugged her.

"Something very sad has happened, my princess." Henry sighed, how could he tell her that she would never see her grandfather again. She never met her uncle or cousin, so he would let her learn that much later. He carried her back to her rooms cuddling her tightly.

"Papa, why are you crying?" Henry hadn't noticed he had been crying.

"Elizabeth, your grandfather has died. Do you know what that means?"

"Granpa went to see God" she said.

"Yes, he is with God now, my precious angel." He hugged him to him, rocking her back in forth.

"I will miss him. Can I give mama and auntie Mary a hug?" Henry took Elizabeth back and she climbed up on the bed, hugging Anne and Mary tightly. "I love you mama." she said giving her a kiss. "I love you Auntie Mary."

{Richmond Palace}

"Charles." Mary looked at the man who she remembered all those times as such a proud and confidant man, sitting there staring out the window just lost in thoughts. His world had been crushed, he truly loved Catherine and she betrayed him so cruelly.

"Lady Mary, I.." Mary sat next to him, hugging him. They sat there for quite some time looking at the rain as it fell, slowly the sun began to peek out from behind the clouds.

"Charles, if you want to talk, I am here for you." Charles sighed, he didn't know what to say of if he wanted to talk to the King's daughter who hated the Queen about his sorrow.

"She betrayed me" Charles spoke softly.

"Do you know why?" Mary asked, her hand resting on her uncle's hand.

"Her hatred for the Queen combined with her love she held for you and your mother. She felt I had betrayed her trust but not actively going against the Queen. I know you hold no love for Queen Anne, but those last two months before the prince's birth I saw a different side of her. Yes her family was ambitious, but I finally saw she was just a young woman madly in love with your father. They used her love, and her devotion to her own family." Charles was sure Mary would be disgusted by his praise of the Queen, but she did not let go of his hand and nodded.

"Your are correct, I hold no love for the Queen, but I believe I may have been wrong about her as well. Did she ever mention the oath while at Greenwich?"

"Only that she did not care if you signed, she just felt your father needed you in his life." Mary and Charles sat talked for hours, bother coming to the conclusion that Anne may have a temper, but she is not evil. But Mary was not ready to trust her or even like her.


	5. August 1536

{Tower - August 1536}

The trial of the traitors would finally commence, Anne insisted on being there. To look in their eyes as they tried to lie their way out of death. Lady Mary had been ordered by her father to return to Hatfield to watch over Elizabeth and Geoffrey. Edward was the first brought before the court for crimes against the royal family.

"Edward Seymour, you stand before this court charged with treason and the murder of Thomas Howard, Lord Norfolk."

"You have no proof I murdered the the old fool." Edward spat.

"You are a fool, Seymour. Lord Norfolk told using his own blood spelled your name."

"That does not prove I killed him, only that he chose to accuse me of his murder."

"We also found this clasped in his hand." Charles tossed a small button to Edward. "That came from your cloak, Seymour. It shows your family's crest and on the day of your arrest you were missing one small button." Charles then lifted Edward's cloak revealing a hole were the button was ripped off. "And the letters discovered show your intent to kill the Queen and replace her with your own sister."

"Master Cromwell, you plotted with Edward and John Seymour to ruin the Queen's good name. These letters also show a plot involving murdering the Queen if your false evidence of adultery did not take hold in the King's mind. Your use of an innocent and naive young lady led to complete madness. Do you realized how this conspiracy has destroyed the Lady Jane's life." An audible gasp could be heard throughout the crowd as Lady Jane was led into the room. Jane was walked into the room on the arm of Sir Henry Norris. She broke fear running towards Henry. "Henry, my love." She stopped cold in her tracked when she saw Anne sitting there her hand on Henry's.

"What is your whore doing here" Jane screamed. Anne flinched, squeezing Henry's hand tightly.

"Lady Jane, calm yourself, madam. Queen Anne is my beloved wife and mother to the Princess Elizabeth and Prince Geoffrey."

"No, I am Queen. Our son is name Edward, how can you lie about our marriage." Jane looked confused. By now Henry and Thomas Culpepper had pulled her back. The court was in awe of the spectacle in front of them. Jane truly thought she was the Queen, tears running down her face as reality smacked her hard. Anne looked at her compassionately.

"Jane, let me help you" Thomas said to her sincerely. She clung to him. "Thomas, I .." Thomas led Jane out of the court room and per Henry's instructions took her back to her room in the Tower. She had been there for a month now, in well appointed rooms with a few ladies to wait on her. She was not a prisoner, she was allowed in the gardens and even had visitors. Her brother, Thomas, and sister, Elizabeth, would visit her almost daily since her arrival. It was the safest place for her, she was not insane. She had just lost touch with reality.

The trial continued into the night, many others fell from grace while the trial waged on. End the end twelve men and women were found guilty and sentenced to execution.

"Catherine Brandon, you are hereby found guilty and will face the fire. May God have mercy on your soul." Charles glared at his wife, his hatred for her brewing since he found her in Cromwell's arms.

"Edward Seymour, John Seymour and Thomas Cromwell you too are found guilty and will share Catherine's fate" Henry refused to allow them a quick and easy death by beheading.

{Jane's rooms}

"Thomas" She whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Welcome back, Lady Jane." He smiled as he left her room. Her mind was clearer now, she could see that she was not Queen. She looked over at the doll laying in a cradle.

"Edward, I will miss the thought of you."

"Jane" Elizabeth called to her sister, at first she felt she had gone back into her fantasy world when she was holding the doll.

"Elizabeth, is it true, does the King have a son?"

"Yes, the rumor is that Lady Mary suggested his name." The Lady Mary, Jane had been so keen on reunited her with her father.

"How is the Lady Mary?"

"She is well, and much in favor with her father and the Queen." Jane wasn't sure what to think, she never liked Anne much but if she was being nice to Mary then she couldn't be as evil as she believed.

"Were father and Edward found guilty?" Jane wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

"Yes, Jane. They are to be executed by fire." Jane gasped.

Elizabeth and Jane spent the day talking and just being sisters. Elizabeth noticed a few times Jane staring out the window watching young Thomas Culpepper has he walked in the gardens. Thomas had been the closest to Jane during her past few months as "Queen Jane." He had tried to coax her out of the madness subtly, lovingly even. Jane couldn't help but feel a closeness to him, but she feared he felt nothing for her. Elizabeth explained that the King would not allow her to return to Wolf Hall until after the executions, but that she should not worry about having to witness their deaths.

{Whitehall}

Henry had sent Anne to Whitehall while the last bit of the trial was concluded. As she stared at the window she saw a glimmer of hope. Her sister was in the garden below, sitting under a tree reading a book. She told Anne she needed fresh air, she had locked herself in her rooms for weeks after her husband and son's deaths. Charles Brandon walked into the garden, and took a place next to Mary in the grass.

"Mary is it good to see you outside." Charles said sweetly.

"It is good to be outside. I am heard about Catherine. I am so sorry." Charles just nodded. They had both lost in love, but together they found a friend. Someone who knew the pain they were feeling and today a new friendship blossomed.


	6. December 1536

{Hampton Court - December 1536}

Henry and Charles ran down the hall towards Mary's chambers, the blood curdling scream sounded through the palace. Henry's heart was racing as he reached the doors of her rooms. He was almost afraid to open them, her screams had stopped shortly after they first heard them.

"Mary, sweetheart." Henry called out, her outer rooms were completely empty. He knew that it was his beloved daughter's cries of fear they heard. Charles slowly pushed open the door to Mary's bed chambers. They had not expected the sight before them.

"Mary, sweetheart." Henry called to his daughter. She was curled up on her bed, her head resting on Anne's shoulder. Mary's face was red from crying.

"Your majesty" Charles called to him, Henry had only noticed his daughter and wife and not the man lying on the floor. A vase shattered around him. The man began to stir, not knowing that the King and Charles Brandon were behind him.

"You bitch" he spat. Mary pushed further into Anne's protective arms.

"Guards, remove this foul creature" Henry bellowed, he spun around looking into the eyes of his King. Francis Bryan stood before the men for only seconds before he was forcefully removed.

"Mary, sweetheart" Henry called to his daughter again. She did not speak, only looked up at him sobbing. Her dress was torn, and there was a scratch on her face. Henry was irate, but he knew not what had transpired this day. Anne had Charles fetch her sister and Lady Jane Boleyn to help with Mary. Jane had only just returned to her duties, Anne allowed her plenty of time with the twins Peter and Rebecca. When they returned Charles carefully picked up Lady Mary and walked her to the Queen's chambers. Mary and Jane were already prepping a nice bath for her and made the Queen's own bed ready for her step-daughter.

Henry helped Anne up, protectively holding her and placing a hand on her growing belly.

"What happened?" Henry asked as he walked Anne down the hall to his chambers.

"I will tell you when we reach your chambers." Anne said softly. When they arrived, Henry ordered everyone out.

"Anne, please tell me he did not rape her." Henry's eyes pleaded with her. He knew that could have been the only explanation why he was in her room. Anne went on to explain how she heard Mary cry out and ran to her. For some reason she was completely alone in her rooms, no ladies there to wait on her.

"He was on top of her, I could hear her cries. He ripped her dress." Anne was now crying, the reality of the situation just came crashing down. She was pregnant as much as she knew she would love her child, Mary needed her. "I picked up a vase and smashed it over his head. He stumbled backwards, so I threw another one at him. When he fell I went to Mary and could see she had not been raped but she was so scared. Thankfully you and Charles arrived before he awoke." Henry held her and called for the midwives. He had to be sure she and her baby were safe.

{Wolf Hall}

Jane had been back home for only a few months, even after she was allowed to leave the Tower she chose not to return. The memories haunted her, but with Christmastide upon her she wanted to be with her brother and sisters.

"Thomas how could you agree a marriage between Jane and Thomas Culpeper" Elizabeth screamed at her brother.

"He loves her, Elizabeth. And as the head of this family, I choose what is best for all three of my sisters." Thomas sighed, he was so tired of Elizabeth's presumptions and schemes. He sometimes thought she knew what Edward and their father had planned. He had once thought ambitiously like the rest of his family, but their downfall opened his eyes.

"But he is beneath her station."

"Jane wants to marry him, and I do not see too many prospects for her. She is the sister and daughter of traitors. She had fallen to madness and for months proclaimed herself Queen of England. This is her only shot for happiness. I will hear no more of your ambitions sister. You are fortunate you had not married Master Cromwell like father intended." Thomas formally gave Thomas and Jane permission to wed the following morning, and they planned to marry in the new year.

{Queen's Chambers}

"Lady Mary, sleep now." Jane tucked Mary into the bed.

"I am to sleep in the Queen's chambers?"

"She wants you to be safe, do not worry Charles Brandon will stay in the outer chambers." Mary Boleyn said happily. Mary slept fitfully that night, Jane stayed with her throughout the night. The rest of the Queen's ladies had the night off while Anne stayed with the King.

"Charles."

"Hello, sweetheart." He kissed Mary softly on the lips. She curled up next to him on the sofa and yawned as she fell asleep. Their love had blossomed slowly this past few months. He could still remember that day under the tree after the trial, how he had felt so at ease with her. The King's best friend and his former mistress. What a bizarre pair they made.


	7. February 1537

_**Ages in case you were wondering**_

_**Henry : 42**_  
_**Anne : 29**_  
_**Mary Boleyn : 32**_  
_**Charles Brandon : 42 (de-aged him)**_  
_**Jane Boelyn : 32**_  
_**George Boleyn : 34**_  
_**Mary Tudor : 21**_  
_**Charles Duke of Orleans : 21 (I aged him to be Mary's age)**_  
_**Thomas Culpeper : 22**_  
_**Jane : 27 (de-aged her a bit as well)**_

{Hampton Court - February 1537}

Mary had moved back to her own rooms only last month, but only after Henry ordered them completely redone. He wanted nothing to remind his pearl of that horrible day.

"Lady Mary" Chapuys had not seen her since she returned to court, they had been forbidden to speak since Henry felt he was poisoning her mind against her father and more importantly Anne.

"Chapuys, it is so good to see you again." Mary hugged him.

"I have missed you too." He used to call her princess all the time, but he knew now he that had to stop. Mary had signed the oath as her Christmastide gift for her father and the Queen. Spain and England had begun negotiations for a new peace treaty after the birth of Prince Geoffrey, and especially after the news th

e Queen rescued Mary from Francis Bryan.

"Have you heard my father plans to marry me to Thomas Seymour?" Mary sighed, she had not understood why he father would do that to her.

"I have only heard rumors that the King had once thought to marry you to Thomas Seymour." Chapuys grinned as Mary's expression changed. Was it true, did her father finally come to his senses. "I have heard that the Queen convinced your father it would be a mistake to marry his beloved daughter to the brother of a traitor to the crown."

"Ambassador" Henry wasn't too pleased seeing him in his daughters room, he felt he once again overstepped his boundaries. When he gave him permission to see Mary he did not mean for him to come to her room and tell her important matters. Her marriage was something for him and Anne only to talk to Mary about. "Leave us"

"Mary, sweetheart, I hope you are well." Anne hugged Mary as she entered the room.

"I am well, your majesty." Mary had become closer to Anne after the incident, some nights still she would stay with the Queen.

"The Ambassador is correct, your betrothal to Charles, the Duke of Orleans, has been negotiated with King Francis. He is to arrive in England within the week." After they were to be married, the young couple would reside in England. Anne had insisted that Mary stay in her home country, and with Charles not in line to be King, Francis readily agreed.

{Sutton Hill House} (totally made that up :) )

Jane stretched before getting out of bed, she was so happy. Thomas loved her and she was now far from court. King Henry and Queen Anne gifted a small country home to Jane and Thomas as a wedding gift.

"Thomas, my love." Jane literally skipped over to her husband of just two months. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"Good morning, sweet Jane," Until he met her, he thought he would never be married much less so deeply in love.

"I am with child" she said sweetly. He hugged her and kissed her again.

"That is wonderful news my love." Jane was so happy. The two of them spent the rest of the day talking about the future and how much they couldn't wait to meet their child. Sometimes it seemed to others that they were two children playing house. But they were in love, and they knew deep down in their hearts this was the life meant for them. Away from court. Away from corruption and conspiracies.

{Queen's Chambers}

"Anne" her sister walked in the room slowly. Anne ordered her ladies to leave her, she could see that Mary was upset.

"Mary, sister, what has you so upset?" Mary took a deep breath.

"I am with child" Mary said softly. Anne just looked at her sister confused. Mary had not told her that she had been with anyone since William's death. Anytime she was not with her, she was in her room with her daughter Catherine. Henry allowed her to stay with George and Jane at court as she was unmarried but had a child to care for and couldn't stay with Anne's other unmarried ladies.

"Who is the father?" Anne asked, but she suspected she may not be shocked by the answer.

"Charles Brandon."

"Does he know?" Mary shook her head. Anne sighed.

"Mary, do you love him. Does he love you?"

"Yes we are in love, we never meant to fall in love. It just happened." Anne asked Mary if she would marry Charles if he asked for her hand and she just nodded.

"Well then we shall talk to Charles then." Anne sent Madge to quickly fetch Charles, tell him it was very important.

"Your majesty, Lady Mary."

"Charles, my sister has something to tell you." Anne smiled. Charles looked suspicious.

"Charles, my love, I am with child." Charles almost fell over as he backed into the chair.

"Mary, sweetheart, this is wonderful news." He kissed her right in front of the Queen. Anne tried hard not to just laugh at the pair in front of her as they stumbled over each other as they began to talk about this news. Charles was of course afraid of what Henry would say, Mary had no clue what the court would think of the King's brother-in-law marrying and having a child with the King's ex-mistress.

"I will talk to Henry." Anne said interrupting the couple. Anne found Henry in his chambers playing with Princess Elizabeth. He was chasing her about the room as she giggled. "Papa make me fly" she called out, Anne watched as he picked her up holding her up as he ran. Elizabeth flapped her arms. "Look papa I am a birdie"

"Henry, my love." Anne broke out laughing as Henry turned to see his pregnant wife standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot. She was took all she could to pretend she was angry but that only lasted for a few seconds.

"Anne, sweetheart." He kissed still holding Elizabeth in his arms.

"Mama, did you see me fly?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, and you flew very well my beautiful little bird." She kissed Elizabeth's head. Henry bid his daughter farewell, having her governess come retrieve her. Anne looked at Henry and told him he would need to sit down.

"It seems my sister has fallen in love, and found herself with child. The father loves her and would love to marry her, but is afraid to ask your permission." Henry just looked confused.

"Who?"

"Charles, they fell in love as they consoled each other over the loss of their spouses." Anne explained.

"And they are happy? You have seen them together."

"Very much so."

"The very well, I will let Charles know they are free to marry."


	8. March 1537

{Hampton Court - March 1537}

Anne was in her chambers, jewelry was flying through the room as she was tossing it from her jewelry box. Tears were streaming down her face, Jane had run down the hell to get the King.

"Anne, sweetheart" He said softly, staring at his very pregnant crying wife rifling through the box. He walked over to her pulling her into his warm embrace. "What is the matter, my love?"

"I can not find it." Anne answered sobbing hysterically. Henry wasn't sure what she was babbling about and Anne couldn't seem to form the words needed.

"She is looking for a special necklace, your majesty." Mary Brandon replied. Charles and Mary married only days after Anne secured Henry's royal permission. Until Anne gave birth, Mary insisted on staying at court with her sister. Only afterwards would she travel to Suffolk House with her new husband and their children from previous marriages. Henry looked over at his sister-in-law puzzled.

"Which necklace, and why is it so important for today?" Henry asked

"It belonged to Katherine, Anne wanted to give it to Mary to where today when she weds Charles the Duke of Orleans." Henry looked down at Anne, she face red from crying.

"I will help you find it, my love." Mary, Jane, Henry and Anne slowly looked through all the necklaces thrown about the room, and replacing them one by one neatly in the Queen's jewelry box.

"I found it" Jane announced. Anne waddled over to Jane and looked at the delicate cross in her hands. The rubies and emeralds were so beautiful and Katherine had treasured it.

"Thank you, Jane." Anne hugged her tightly.

{Mary's chambers}

"Mary, would you stop pacing back in forth." Madge Shelton was tired of trying to do her hair for the wedding. She had been assigned to the Lady Mary as Queen Anne trusted her to care for her step-daughter more than any of those other women in her household.

"I am dreadfully sorry, Madge." Mary stopped and sat down. "I am just nervous, what if Charles does not like me?"

"He will love you, sweetheart." Anne said as she entered the room. "I have something for you." Anne smiled as she handed Mary her gift wrapped in a cloth of gold tied with a purple ribbon. Mary opened it, and instantly started crying.

"This was my mother's." Mary held the tiny cross in her hands.

"She would want you to have it, my darling. And any of her other jewelry that meant something to her you may have as well." Anne hugged Mary. Madge sighed, she would now have more work on her hands. Mary & Jane quickly began helping Madge with the Queen and Lady Mary's dress, hair and to wipe the tears from their faces. Today Mary would become a wife, and hopefully soon she would be a mother. She would be a good mother, Anne knew that based on how good she was with Elizabeth and Geoffrey.

{Westminster Abbey}

A crowd had formed outside the abbey hoping to get a glimpse of the King and Queen.

"Long Live Queen Anne" "Long Live King Henry VIII" were shouting as the royal couple arrived by barge on the Thames. Lady Mary was with her father and step-mother, the younger children safely protected at Hatfield. Charles and Mary Brandon, George and Jane Boleyn following behind. Charles, Duke of Orleans, was already in the abbey awaiting his bride to be.

Henry held Anne's hand as they walked into Westminster, the crowd was overwhelmed by the show of affection between the couple. And excitement ran through the crowd as the news of the Queen's pregnancy traveled amongst the people. It did not escape anyone's notice that both of the Queen's favorite ladies were pregnant as well. Both appeared to only be to be three to four months, but the signs were there. In the crowd a Jane Seymour, squeezed Thomas' hand.

"Lady Mary looks beautiful." Jane said excitedly. Jane had begged Thomas to be able to come to see the big event and he finally succumbed to his wife's charms. The doors closed behind Jane and George with a loud thud, but silencing the deafening noise from the people gathered outside.

The abbey was decorated beautifully, and only the closest to the royal family had been allowed inside. Anne held Henry's hand as they watched Mary walk down the aisle to her soon to be husband. He was a very handsome young man, Mary had observed. The wedding was lovely with Thomas Cranmer giving the wedding vows. A huge banquet was held in the new couple's honor lasting way beyond midnight. But not before Henry bestowed his gifts upon his daughter, so Anne could be present. For tonight was her last day of freedom, Henry had asked her to please start her confinement as soon as possible. He did not want anything to upset his love, and harm her or the baby.

"Charles and my precious Mary, I bestow the titles, the Duke and Duchess of Norfolk. I also give you the castle of Richmond and have commissioned a new castle to be built as your permanent home." Henry also gave many jewels to his daughter and the use Norfolk estate was now their country home. Mary would have a retinue of one hundred ladies, less than the Queen but so many more than she had in the past year. Anne gifted Mary a beautiful headdress made of rubies, emeralds and sapphires.


End file.
